A True Love
by Kikilandra Newstead
Summary: One part to many of which I will be adding to my listings quite soon. This is about two lovers, one alive and the other not so who find even that their love remains that it can cross boundaries that even the most powerfull gods may not.


It had been a good three or four years since Tera Johannez; once a prominent doctor aboard the USS Tigris of the Bravo Fleet in Star Fleets many crews had taken the initiative to actually take time away from her now hectic singled out life and relax.

Now located in a temporarily free holodeck, Tera sat at the edge of the small pool that ran off the river to her right. Her olive toned feet dangling in the cool waters below, she let her head slip back as a breeze whispered through the crop of trees and down into the small clearing. It was a glorious day...pity it was all a program.

Raduli En Senara stopped before the holodeck doors, "Someone is there already," He thought to himself. He started to leave then turned back with a mischievous grin. Raduli reach forward pressed a few keys then smiled widely when he saw who was in the holodeck. He entered his code, as the doors opened he smiled widely then stepped inside. "It would seem I have to bow to beauty before retired rank." Raduli said as he smiled to Tera but kept his eyes locked on her beautiful eyes. Tera's almond eyes widened, she'd changed a fair bit since she'd last seen Raduli but he recognized her...she could tell even without using her telepathy, "What in lords name are you doing back here?" She said, her tone muffled with complete shock. Raduli grinned like the Cheshire cat from stories of old, " Some ghosts never die Tera, and they merely haunt new places." He said then gestured to the seat beside Tera. " May I?" He asked politely. Inwardly Raduli wanted to hug her tightly and tell her about all that had transpired over the time paste but he knew dredging up old demons would do little good for anyone. Tera nodded, her outward appearance becoming more calm and serene a reflection of their surroundings. "Of course...and you've not changed, your personality I mean...I like what you've done with your hair." Raduli instinctively reached up to the hair that began to gray in many places. "I simply let nature take its course Tera, not everyone can be as lovely and awe inspiring as you." He said then leaned forward took her hand and kissed it gently as a gentleman should. "I see time has been more than kind to you." He said then waited to see if she would share her past with him. Tera smiled entirely, her eyes sparkling with a renewed glow that she'd not felt in years, "I wish that my body would simply give in actually...looking this good takes much energy as you will well remember Raduli." She replied smoothly, "I've given up more doctor ship also...it was taking too much from me and I work alone now, a much more secluded but happy existence. I was never one to relish the spotlight." Her voice drifted off and then her eyes met his, the smile still within her eyes but not her lips, "I've missed you." Raduli leaned forward slightly, he cupped her cheek gently, " There was a time you did not mind the spot light." He said then turned upwards, " Computer end program, begin Raduli Epsilon-beta."

He said then stared into Tera's eyes as the scene was transformed into a ballroom with the same music that played all those years ago. The one difference was there were no people in this one, just Raduli and Tera in their formal attire. Tera looked around, dazed for a moment and then down at the dress. Running her olive toned hands over the fabric she smiled a little, not as much as before but it was more in memory of that night when they had first met. She looked up at Raduli who now stood over her. She stood with the aid of an extended hand and looked around in recognition, "I remember this..." She paused, "You made a program of the first night we met?" Her tone was of pure curiosity; "I hope you don't have a programmed version of me in here..." She chuckled. Tera took his offered hand in her own and walked slowly out to the dance floor, the same songs where playing and in truth she wished she could return to that time and change everything so they could have stayed together.

Raduli swallowed his fear and uncertainty, "Tera, do you ever?" He asked then trailed off unsure if he should finish, his words choking within his throat. "Us." She turned to face him slowly, a small knowing and forgiving smile spreading over her lips, "Always." She replied softly and pulled him a little closer, beginning to dance to the beat but to the slower undertones so they may still be able to talk. Raduli smirked, " Sometimes it was that memory that kept me going you know." He said as he pushed the past to the dark crevices of his mind. "I would imagine you and I dancing, except this time nothing would stop us." He said, his smile growing as he talked. Without a second thought, or time to stop himself Raduli leaned forward and gently but passionately kissed Terra on the cheek. Then whispered, "If only time could return." Tera's cheeks flushed red and she smiled, "I never stop thinking about what could have been, hoping that I'd have the chance to see you once again...and look now...you're here, with me." A slender hand reached from being idly placed on his shoulder and stroked his slightly rough cheek. She couldn't tear her eyes from him.

Raduli felt his body soften slightly, His eyes captured within hers. "And what would you have done differently Tera?" He asked with with more emotions that stars in the universe. Before she could react or think he leaned forward and slowly placed his lips on hers then kissed her deeply.

Tera practically melted in his arms, wrapping her slender forearms around his neck and moving her fingers through the back of his hair. There was so much left unsaid, undone that she needed to do that it overwhelmed her. But for now, there was only him. Raduli felt a smile stretch across his face; he had nearly forgotten that feeling of joy. The music turned to that much like a waltz, Raduli turned and twirled Tera as if she were the center of his universe. After a short time the music slowed and Raduli pulled her tightly to his body. " Time marches on Tera, but this moment, this second in time will for ever be ours. Let us not wish for what if again." He said then kissed her deeply, he moist warm mouth pressed to hers. One hand massages her cheek while the other pulls her close and moves slowly down the back of her dress.

Tera was lost within the kiss; right now there was no other thought in her mind but him. Nothing more than the two of them in this moment just like he'd said and she wanted it no other way. Hoping that somehow all of this was not the dream it seemed to be. Raduli could no longer rein his emotions, He twirled Tera once more then in once swift motion he picked her up and moved towards an elegantly laid out sitting room. His eyes never left hers as he gently placed her on the soft over stuffed couch. "I will not let our moment slip away Tera, no matter what lies ahead we are on in heart, soul, and body." He said then firmly pressed his hot lips to hers. Tera couldn't hold it in any longer and the desire for him that had been suppressed all these years was temporarily let loose, returning his warm kiss with as much passion as she dare let fly. Raduli could not contain himself, and he hoped what he dared next was wanted. In one swift definite movement Raduli ripped his shirt open for Tera to see. He placed his hand over his heart, " This is where my heart once was until you took it from my chest. Now I only wish we could share as one." He said then passionately kissed Tera while his hands gently unbuttoned her dress. Tera ran her soft fingertips tenderly over his now exposed torso, allowing everything that was transpiring to continue with no qualms in her heart and mind what so ever.

Raduli finished unbuttoning the gown, he paused for a moment as he unclasped her bra in the front. Each clasped was removed slowly, as if every second meant more than the one to follow. Once he finished he stared deeply into to her eyes, as if to ask the question that burned deep within his soul. He smiled gently then nodded ever so slightly as if to bow his reverence to her beauty before he opened her bra to expose her beautiful supple breasts. Raduli inhaled sharply then slowly lowered his mouth downward to her awaiting nipple. His tongue so softly flicked outward and caressed her. "Oh Tera." He said with a moan that not only came from deep within, but many surprised years ago. Tera let her heart stop, for one single moment her fingers entwined within the graying strands of his hair as he softly touched her as she'd been wishing for all these years. A small moan of pleasure escaped her lips in reply of his actions; there was a little part of her that wanted this moment to continue forever. Raduli carefully, slowly, deliberately removed her gown and bra. He stared at her nearly naked body, unsure whether to continue or bask in this moment for fear the dream would end and he would awake in a personal hell once more. Raduli exhaled forcefully then dove atop her body as that of a starved man. He mouth encircled her firm, hard nipple and nibbled gently while his hands undid his pants and in one motion slid them to the floor. "No matter what time holds, I will forever know your angelic form within my minds eye." He said then gently trailed his hand downward. Tera smiled and encircled her hands upon his naked torso lovingly, not uttering a word for she had not one that would be appropriate for the time being. It had literally been years since she'd been in such a state and she relished it.

Raduli gently removed Tera's panties then knelt before her as if he were pledging his undying love to her, something he had done in his mind so many times throughout history. "You I did and always will Tera." He said with what may have been considered by some a tear in the corner of his eye. Without a word Raduli gently spread her firm taught thighs with his warm sensitive hands then touched his tongue to her inner thigh and moved towards her glorious womanhood. Tera this time was honestly lost in the moment, Raduli had her heart in his hands now and the feelings within her mortal body were exquisite. Biting her lip and letting forth a slight moan she couldn't hold it in any longer and had the incurable impulse to take him within her right then and then. She'd been waiting for this for years and the passion rising inside her was almost unbearable. Throwing her head back she moaned in sheer pleasure as Raduli explored within her tenderly.

Raduli felt Tera pull his mouth deeper within her, he wanted to share in devour her entire body as if to merge with her heart and soul so they were one being. His mouth thrashed about her womanhood as if she were the last meal of a dying man. After what seemed eternity Raduli pulled away then looked deep into her eyes as he slowly pushed his throbbing, hot manhood within her tunnel of love. "Ahh!" The sound of pure pleasure was the only sound to escape his lips. Tera's limber back arched slightly as he entered himself within her deep recesses, she let loose a light moan and opened her eyes to gaze up at Raduli. Biting her lip at the edge with several pearly white teeth, she moved her own hips and lower back in correlation with his strides, the muscles within her lower region tightening slightly with pleasure as the continued. Raduli lifted Tera up slightly then spun her in mid air so now she straddled his lap. The motion pushed his throbbing rock hard pillar deep within her recesses. In that moment they both moaned in unison as if they felt as one heart. Raduli buried himself within her and wished that he could stay there forever as their bodies pulsed together like the throbbing of their heart.

Now atop her lover, Tera smiled down at him. Her long golden tinged hair falling around her face as she slowly slid herself slowly up and down over his member. The feeling was that of pure ecstasy and it was difficult to control herself from becoming completely driven by passion. Allowing her breathing to regulate as best as possible she exhaled as she slid down over him once more, driving his hard member within her with a pleasurable soft moan of approval. Raduli felt Tera working her magic upon his rigid, erect member. He slowed his breathing and steadying his stride while pushing himself deeper inward. He felt himself throb with rock hard anticipation while their body juices mingled to ease each stroke somewhat further. Raduli knew the excitement of Tera being atop him would be much to bare but he did everything to bring her ecstasy as she deserved. At one point Raduli allowed his member to slides sideways on the way out, then rotate and push hard and deep within Tera's body. He felt their electrifying love sizzle about their bodies.

The new movement of Raduli's hips and member excited not only her innards but outwards also and she sharply inhaled in response, allowing him to plunge deep within her as she slid down onto his member once more. Leaning down her soft lips connected with his slightly beaded skin tenderly as she nibbled and kissed up his shoulder and neck. Raduli wanted to go on forever, he wanted to be the man Tera would never forget but he knew soon he would not be able to control himself any longer. He prayed they would explode in orgasmic ecstasy as one and share in the joyous realm of lovers together. He took a deep breath trying once again to steady himself then lowered his hot waiting mouth to her supple firm breasts. He drank from her as if her gorgeous breasts were the fountains of youth itself. For in Raduli's mind this moment was the pinnacle of his life and everything would pale in comparison.

Tera smiled and moaned lightly in ecstasy, she'd never been one to be overly loud while making love however there was a part of her now that bided to be just so and once Raduli's mouth had clasped tenderly onto her breath the small moans became slightly louder. Her body tingled in a delightful sensation that she'd not felt before and for now she was passed the pain she'd endured in the last few years. Raduli felt himself melt into her body; his pain and pleasures become hers. They were no longer two people, but instead two halves that had become one whole. Their bodies and souls had merged on a cosmic level that no other being could comprehend. Raduli felt his member tight and throb as is neared that beautiful and yet saddening moment they would explode into cosmic glory and forever share something neither god nor man could near from them. He grunted loudly and with a hard deep push like of cave man long ago he buried his rock pillar within her deep satisfying recesses. "I Love you Tera!" He screamed praying they would both explode together.

Tera allowed the pace to quicken in stride and depth, wanting to feel as Raduli did so now. Closing the small gap between their heated bodies she slid up and down on his pulsing member deep as possible within her moist woman hood, her walls tightening as she too came every bit closer to climaxing. Unable to control his animalistic desires Raduli put his mouth over Tera's erect glistening breast. His tongue encircled the nipple while his teeth gently caressed it all about. To increase the pleasure he reached with one hand and maneuvered his thumb between Tera's legs. While his hard member pulsed in and out he slowly caressed her soft button between her legs with a thumb. He knew this would signal the coming of the gods and the moment to be carved in to history as theirs. Tera let loose a mighty moan of pleasure, clinging now so hard to Raduli as to emit scratch marks her thighs shuddered as her walls tightened, quivering in orgasm. Raduli felt himself explode deep within Tera, he did not try to pull or remove himself but instead push deeper as to share their fluids and mix as their hearts and souls had done. With a final explosion of pure ecstasy Raduli felt himself empty deep within her. He pressed his lips to her cheek and whispered, " You are my love as always." Then fell backwards atop a pile of soft billowy pillows.

Tera fell beside him, desperately trying to catch her breath in among long pants. Her skin glowing with sweat she felt gloriously relaxed and satisfied, "Oh Raduli..." She crooned softly, "That was perfect...I've never felt so alive and...whole."

Raduli felt his body change like he were being pulled from this realm, or that or fog being torn asunder by the early morning sun. Raduli sighed, while his eyes stayed locked within Tera's eyes. "Never forget my love." He said then reached to stroke her cheek but fell short as his fingers vanished into a puff of smoke just before their touch. Tera let loose a small sob, reaching out to touch Raduli's soft yet slightly roughened skin her hand met nothing but a mist that slowly receded. He was gone and once more she was alone in pain and mourning the memory of her one true love.

Shocked out of her slumber, Tera's eyes opened slowly and within moments she was sitting up in her bed. Hot tears streaming down her now pale cheeks, alone and longing for Raduli to walk through the door as if it had all been a horrible nightmare. She waited for minutes upon end to no avail. He was gone.


End file.
